


[TF]偷吃步 2

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]偷吃步 2

只是不二沒想到這麼快又接到手塚家的訂單，只是這次下單的人是手塚的母親，為的是幫兒子慶生。從手塚彩菜那裡得知手塚是間新興的食品公司的老闆，大學與碩士的專業是食品科學，因為專業的關係還有談生意經常的應酬讓手塚對於料理的要求很嚴格，至今看來外面的餐館手塚都不愛吃，而她的手藝他也時常嚐得到，而爺爺生日那天她可以看出手塚很喜歡不二的料理，所以想在手塚生日那天給他一個驚喜。  
聽了手塚彩菜的訴求，不二笑了笑決定接單，他想挑戰大老闆挑剔的味蕾。只是想到上次手塚送自己回家時的希冀，不二不自覺得莞爾一笑，想不到會這麼快的為同一家人再次服務。

生日當天，手塚照著約定的時間回到本家與家人用餐，想不到又看見不二的身影，手塚有些詫異的看著母親，手塚彩菜對著兒子疑惑的眼神笑著說：「看的出來你很喜歡不二先生的料理不亞於媽媽做的呢！」  
這次因為主角是手塚，所以不二以鰻魚做為主題，不同上次，這次的料理很傳統但是調味上卻一樣顛覆傳統，醃蘿蔔的醬汁中一樣增添了果香，柔和了蘿蔔原本的嗆味，涼拌毛豆的調味胡椒與蒜末的比例恰到好處，而塘心蛋中淡淡的酒香更凸顯蛋黃的香甜讓手塚印象深刻。  
當不二端上鰻魚飯時，手塚雖然有預料到但卻完全沒有想到會是中式的料理方式，鰻魚油飯，麻油的香氣並沒有搶走糯米原本的香氣，而原本爆香的蝦米不二也用了櫻花蝦替代，油飯整體香氣撲鼻而蒲燒鰻卻也沒有被油飯的香氣給喧賓奪主，蒲燒的醬汁洽好中和了油飯帶來的膩，讓人忍不住一口接著一口。最後的甜點是以玄米茶為基底的水信玄餅，茶香又將這次的料理做了完美的結束。  
「不二先生總是讓我驚豔！」送不二回去的路上，手塚真誠的讚賞不二的手藝。  
「謝謝！」  
「不知道能否透露浸泡糖心蛋的醬汁配方？」對於餐點中的糖心蛋實在讓手塚念念不忘，雖然有些不好意思，但手塚仍想知道那淡淡的酒香就竟是哪種酒。  
「其實我只是加了一點紹興酒罷了……」不二想不到手塚竟然會對糖心蛋好奇，也不藏私的將配方告訴手塚。  
「很少見的酒。」  
「那是，這配方也是我去中國旅遊時嚐到當地的糖心蛋問餐館給知道的。」  
接著手塚又跟不二討論起很多菜的做法跟味道，而不二也都很有耐心的跟手塚講解，一路上兩人熱絡的討論料理，直到不二家門外。  
「生日快樂！」不二下車時，笑著對手塚祝福。難得可以遇見同好討論料理討論的這麼開心，不二走進家門前又向手塚揮了揮手。  
「謝謝！」手塚靦腆的點點頭，目送不二進門後才將車子駛離。

有了這次深入交談後，不二儼然是把手塚當作知己了，每每出私廚任務，便會將做好的料理拍照傳給手塚，並隨意寫下這次任務的主角故事。而手塚也會將有興趣的料理的做法問仔細，有空閒時也會將自己做的料理拍給不二看，向不二討教。  
有次手塚從網路平台上看見不二經營的私廚部落格，便偶爾在上班時間偷閒看不二每次出私廚任務時所拍的照片及介紹，從部落格的照片及介紹的字裡行間，手塚腦海突然湧現個想法，幫不二出書。  
當手塚將這個想法用通訊軟體跟不二隨口提了提，不二很快的約了手塚吃飯討論此事。不過兩人沒有約在外面的餐廳，而是不二直接邀請手塚到家裡來做客。

對於不二的邀約手塚很期待，當天準時的站在不二家門按門鈴。不二來應門時身上穿著印有小熊的圍裙，跟平時身著嚴謹的廚師袍不一樣，顯得特別居家，而手塚倒還是像平時一樣穿著襯衫不過外面套了件深藍的針織衫，沒了前兩次見面時的肅然，倒是多了幾分溫文儒雅。  
「當作自己家裡，飯菜就快好了在客廳稍等一下。」不二帶著手塚進屋，遞了雙室內脫後，便急忙的往廚房走去。  
手塚將伴手禮放在茶几上，坐在沙發上打量著不二的家，整潔明亮，整體佈置也如同他本人一樣溫暖，窗台上的幾株仙人掌給客廳帶來了幾分綠意。不過手塚安份沒幾分鐘，便起身走向廚房，就看見餐桌上已經擺好了幾道菜，都是一些家常菜。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」手塚對著正在試湯的不二問道。  
「要不幫忙擺碗筷吧！」不二也沒婉拒手塚的好意，向手塚比了比置碗櫃的方向，拿起蔥花就往湯裡灑了點。  
「都是一些家常菜，不要見怪。」不二端起湯鍋往餐桌的隔熱墊上放，對著手塚帶著幾分欠意笑了笑。  
「家常菜很好。」手塚搖搖頭，他並不會覺得失望，只要是不二的料理他相信都不會太差。  
「先前幫你慶生那回，從伯母那裡知道你喜歡吃的東西，就挑著幾道做了，試試看跟伯母的手藝有沒有差別。」不二坐下來，示意手塚也坐下用餐，就夾了一筷子糖醋里肌到手塚碗裡。  
「謝謝。」手塚點點頭對不二道謝，筷子夾起糖醋里肌品嚐起來。  
入口清爽的橙香及淡淡的酸味，跟家中的醋香不同，里肌軟嫩口感滑順，因為調味不同所以與家中的口味無從比較，不過都深得手塚的喜愛。  
「好吃！」手塚點點頭，扒了兩口米飯，又吃了塊里肌。  
見手塚吃的香，不二笑得一臉滿足，他當廚師最喜歡看見客人食慾大增的樣子，那是對他最高的肯定。

手塚在吃飯的同時跟不二說出他的想法，因為不二部落格的內容及照片好好的編輯，並且放上每個故事中的一道食譜，出版成冊可以讓大家知道料理是可以傳遞人的感情及心意，這也是他很認同的一個觀點，也希望可以藉此影響社會大眾，將料理的溫度傳遞給更多人知道。不二點點頭，他當初經營部落格也是因為喜歡每個私廚任務後面的故事，每次的任務後面都是親情、友情，這也是支撐他這麼多年做為私廚的動力。  
確認好不二的意願後，手塚與在出版社當編輯的初中同學大石接洽，並將這個構思還有一些初步整理好的檔案一併拿給大石參考。大石看完資料也覺得不二的文字與照片充滿溫度，便答應手塚向出版社提出這個計畫，只是不敢保證會被採納。手塚向大石道了謝，他只是覺得不二的文字與照片確實能給人帶來溫暖才產生這個想法，而且不二的部落格的粉絲人數不少，其實如果編輯成冊後在部落格上限量販售也是可行的，手塚將備案也給想好了，幫不二出書這件事他勢在必行。

沒過幾天大石那邊就傳來好消息，上頭對不二這個策劃很有興趣，可以馬上開始著手進行。正在上班的手塚也聽到消息很為不二開心，也沒多想就直接拿起手機傳了訊息給不二，讓他有空給他打個電話。  
直到下午，剛開完會的手塚在秘書的提醒下看了手機有通未接來電，來電顯示著-不二周助，隨即回撥了過去。  
「你好。」沒響幾聲，電話隨即被接起，不二溫潤有禮的嗓音一如既往。  
「不二，我是手塚。抱歉剛剛在開會。」  
「不會，有料想到你可能在忙。對了找我什麼事？」不二想到在通訊軟體留的言，好奇的詢問，畢竟兩個人都忙，有什麼事都是在通訊軟體留言，有空才回應，兩人很少打電話直接說事。  
「恭喜你，上回我們談的出書計畫有出版商感興趣，之後會派人跟你聯繫。」手塚誠懇的向不二道賀，這事本可以直接用通訊軟體留言即可，自己也不知怎麼回事想在親口向不二道賀。  
「真的！？」聽到手塚帶來的好消息，不二語氣中難得興奮的失了平時的沈穩。  
「是的！」  
「謝謝你，手塚，晚上我請吃飯！」不二開心的立刻邀了手塚一起吃晚餐慶祝。  
「晚上見。」手塚腦海裡確認了今天晚上沒有飯局後立刻答應了下來，腦海裡浮現不二開心的樣子，唇角也忍不住微微上揚。


End file.
